Perfect
by Capitu
Summary: Ron thought the perfect solution for Harry's fame problems. *SLASH* Harry/Ron


Title: Perfect

Author: Capitu 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling

Feedback: Oh yes, please.

Dedication: to Caroline, happy birthday, sweetheart. 

" Perfect " 

" You would think that after all this time they would have forgotten about me " Harry said to Ron 

They were sitting by the lake under the shadow of a large tree. Enjoying their final days as students. By this time next week they would be out of Hogwarts and start their life as adults. 

Harry had decided that he wanted to make a career as a Quidditch player. And at the time he was checking the multiple offers from Quidditch teams that wanted to have him in. Every one of the letters at some point say that it will be an honor have The Boy Who Lived among them.

The true to be say is that even so that Harry had not defeated Lord Voldemort, it would be more truthful to say, he has been always part of the very small group that faced the Dark Lord and had come back alive. And been so close to Dumbledore who had defeated him was another motive that increased his fame.

But at this point of Harry's life all he wanted to do was to play Quidditch and live with the person he loved.

" And I would said that after all this time *you* would used to it "

answered Ron playfully knowing that his boyfriend had never adjusted to his status as a *celebrity*.

Ron and Harry had been together as a couple since their sixth year and now that school was about to finish they were planning on living together. 

Ron on the other hand was practically hired for the Nimbus Corporation as a Designer of Racing Brooms. Ronald Weasley through the years had show a great ability to increase the velocity and precision in brooms. And the new sport that was taking more and more popularity among wizards and witches of all ages was The Broom Race.

They had already talked with Ron's parents about them living together, and they were more than pleased with the news. Harry had grow up with them and was practically another member of the Weasley Family. 

" I am telling you love, that I will never get used to *this*, here listen to this: "

Dear Mr. Potter, nothing would make us more happy that have such a talented Quidditch player in our team. You that have been considered one of the most greatest Seekers in the history of Hogwarts. . .

" Where they get the record to know that? I mean, did they get into the Hogwarts's files to know that I am one of the best? " said Harry with a frown. " But wait it doesn't end, there is more, listen: " 

. . . and yet having the inexhaustible energy to fight against the Dark forces of the evil He- Who- Must –Not- Be- Named. . .

" Geez, " Harry exclaimed " this looks live a slogan for a Superman movie " giving to the letter in his hand a dirty look.

" Super who? " said Ron.

" Oh, a movie, you know about a fellow who have special powers, like flying and stronger than other men, you know? Hero stuff " said Harry. 

Even though they had been together a long time, Harry had had little success in interesting Ron in Muggle activities. Once they had gone camping in 'munggle style' and both end up with an indigestion because neither or them knew too well about cooking in an open fire, and ended up with food burnt on the outside and raw in the inside. Luckily they weren't far form the Burrow so they ended their brave exploit with a warm cup of " the helper for digestion of bad food " potion in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley.

" Ah, " said Ron with an air the well informed, then he added " that sounds good, why we didn't go to see that one when you take me to the movies? I bet that movie is better than the one we saw. " 

OH, the movie, Harry remembered all too well the ' adventure of taking Ron to the movie theater '. Harry wasn't an expert himself but he knew the obvious. Ron on the other hand had talked through the whole movie or more precisely the part that they actually saw, and he keep making this ' remarks ' about how dark it was in there and the one thousand and one ways to stop the ' evil guy ' from taking over the world. Of course these commentaries were not too welcome by their fellow moviegoers. And they were ' politely invited ' to leave the movie. 

" Because that is an old movie Ron and in the movies put only the new movies. " Harry explained to him, not wanting discus the fact that in special occasions they put classics movies. _What's a classic movie?_ . No, better not enter into that.

After a few minutes Harry added with a pensive expression " I don't want to be in a team that only want me for my name. "

" Well, " said Ron, " maybe you should change your name. . ."

" To what? Dursley. No thank you I'd rather deal with the fame. " Harry said with an expression of total disgust. 

" NO, not Dursley, I meant Weasley " said Ron blushing.

Harry stared at him practically speechless. When he manage to find his voice an actually be able to vocalize some word he said " Wha? "

" I. . .I mean " he stammered ". . .if you want to. . .I mean. . .I would love. . .you know. . ." __oh brother, just ask him!!__ "wouldyoumarryme? " 

" I. . ." said Harry but Ron interrupted him

" Harry, I love you and nothing in the world would make me happier than share my life with you " said Ron taking Harry's hand. The he kissed gently on the lips. And waited with expectation for the answer to his question. 

Harry look dreamily at him and said " Ron I adore you, off course I want to marry you, you are the most important thing in my life, and I wouldn't survive without you. Without your love. "

He leaned over to kiss Ron. The kiss was long and loving, when they broke apart both had a huge grins and their faces were beaming with happiness. They spoke at the same time

" I love you. "

Then Harry add pensively, " Harry Weasley, sounds *perfect* to me. "

THE END


End file.
